Hub Files
Team Fortress 2 Myth Hub file/ updated 11/25/15''' Public document for all personnel inside the foundation, declassified in Taille Base, France. '''Dr. Chess/cheiry - Administration Associate & Head Scientist. Date Updated 11/25/15. Sector Origin, Sector-V Administration Hall The following document is declassified by the Division of Foundation Personnel. Currently formed in 1955, French mayor Antoine Versailles a man who had knowledge would suddenly say his suspicion of unusual behavior in his rural home. He explained to the public that there is a stalker being out there, in the darkness. Antoine told this until he realize he had one job but form a foundation that captures Myths. Welcome to the Team Fortress 2 myths foundation, where this document will inform you anything you require to learn on this wiki. Note that all of this information given is to remain '''SECRET at all times. '''Any information passed on will be detained by a foundation agent. '' Investigations If you have been selected in Myth Task Force division, then you may need to read this. Your squad captain/commander will select a mission for you to head to a myth's originally area and scan it for any more unusual behavior. If this succeeds, the mission will be a success and you will be returned back to the facility for research and interviewing. Research Personnel Read only. Scientists must remain in their laboratories unless told to, Level F (In Level Identification) will be allowed to freely roam areas that are not Level C. Tardiness will result in a consequence, and even slacking. Test Subjects must '''always '''be treated with respect and efforts, doing this so will result in rewards and such. You must always '''NEVER' open a gate unless approved by a Level B Administration Associate, or the Head Scientist. Facilities Facilites are constructed around the world, some containing up to 42 myths. Facilities can be seen by a long fence sourrounding the area, Security will frequently patrol the fences. If you are trespassing, you must leave the premises at once or you will be shot. Or rather arrested, these places must remain a secret to you and even relatives or others. Sites may be colossal, or a fort size. There are counted to be 2 - 8 gates in every facility there is. Security numbers can be guessed. Sector Clearance Sectors in facilities are locked to a specific number of level where you may not enter, you require a level to enter it. It cannot be begged/asked to be given to you, personnel must earn it to enter a sector. * Level Z/0 | Foundation Visitors o/ Government * Level H | Foundation Civilians * Level G | Myth Task Force/ Mercenary Coalition Force * Level F | Reseach Associates/ Scientist Trainees * Level E | Foundation Security * Level D | Scientists and Researchers * Level C | Government Officials * Level B | Administration Associates/ Head Personnel * Level A | Administrator & Foundation Council Myth Classification Myths are classified by their behavior and description, some are safe yet to difficult to re-contain. * Class- D "Safe" * Class- C "Neutral * Class - B "Hostile" * Class - A "Uncontainable" * Class - Z "Inexorable" (adj. impossible to stop or prevent) Debunked Myths Once a myth has been cleansed of it's information and history, it's file will remain in a impenetrable cabinet where it will remain safe. {END OF FILE}